Me Enamore de Ti
by Marie Cullen2017
Summary: Una traicion,una humillacion,una huida;Empieza una nueva vida podran ellos hacerme olvidar y comenzar de nuevo? Todos Humanos M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Me Enamoré de Ti**

**By**

**Marie Cullen2017**

**Prólogo.**

Todo tiene su momento, un principio y un final; todo cae por su propio peso y qué más podría pedir yo, mi vida estaba hecha un desastre, el que se decía era mi novio me engañó de la más cruel manera y sólo porque no quise tener relaciones con él. Salí huyendo del que era mi hogar para olvidar, sólo no me esperaba lo que el destino tenia preparado para mí.

El amor y la amistad podrán curar un corazón roto y hecho pedazos? o podrá mas el dolor que me consumía poco a poco? Solo el tiempo dirá se estoy dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que ellos me ofrecían, yo solo espero poder compensarlos y que mi vida sea un completo caos y la felicidad regrese.


	2. Un poco de mi historia

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Me enamoré de Ei**

**By**

**Marie Cullen2017**

**Capítulo I.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo veinticuatro años y estoy aquí para contarles los motivos por los cuales me fui de Forks.

Mi padre, Charlie, es militar retirado y jefe de policía de Forks, mi madre, Renée, es una reconocida artista bohemia en florida, y yo soy columnista del periódico local con otras aspiraciones y sueños de no seguir ocupando este puesto. Llegué a Chicago con la esperanza de restaurar los pedazos de mi vida hecha añicos.

_**Principios de abril**_

_Me dirigía a La Push con la intención de visitar a Jacob y así sorprenderlo. Al llegar me percaté de que no sólo estaba la Explorer de él sino también un Lexus negro que nunca antes había conocido. "Debe ser un cliente", me dije a mí misma. Salí del coche y toqué la puerta varias veces, pero nadie me abría, así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Seguramente él debía estar reunido en el despacho ya que no se escuchaba nada en el piso de abajo así que subí las escaleras y pequeños quejidos inundaron el ambiente. Me preocupé creyendo que podría estar herido. Subí lo más rápido posible sólo para darme cuenta que los sonidos no provenían del despacho sino de la habitación de Jacob. Con el corazón apunto de salirse de mi pecho abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la escena mas grotesca que pude imaginar. Jacob estaba desnudo encima de una mujer de tez bronceada a la que él acariciaba y, entre suspiros, llamaba "Leah", inconscientemente dejé escapar un sollozo haciendo que ellos se percataran de mi presencia._

—_Bella —jadeó con asombro Jacob. _

—_Bebé, ¿qué hace ésa aquí —replicó la muy idiota. _

—_Bella, yo… —repetía el imbécil mayor. _

—_Yo no hago nada aquí, por favor, continúen lo que hacían y olviden que yo existo y, ¿Jacob?, no me busques, no me llamas y haz de cuenta que estoy muerta —dije entre sollozos. _

_Como pude salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi casa sólo para encerrarme en mi habitación, Charlie al ver mi estado corrió detrás de mí pero no logró sacarme una sola palabra; dos largos días pasaron entre lágrimas y pesadillas para que yo lograra salir un poco de casa pero sólo para buscar los víveres que hacían falta para la cena. Ya estando en el súper, me di cuenta que la gente me miraba mas de lo normal y murmuraba cosas, algunas de las cuales, logré escuchar._

"_Qué descarada, ¿cómo tiene cara para salir de su casa después de lo que hizo?"_

_"Esa zorra no tiene límites, la pobre Leah está destrozada, Jacob ya no se quiere casar y sólo por lo que pasó con ella", ya las lagrimas caían por mi rostro. _

_"Dicen que estuvo con tantos hombres que por eso su madre la echó de casa, pobre Charlie" _

_Y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar y salí corriendo a donde Charlie._

—_Me voy —le dije y no le di tiempo de replicar—, me largo de aquí, no aguanto más las humillaciones de este pueblo —tomé aire y continué—. Me han ofrecido un puesto en una editorial de Chicago y lo voy a aceptar —terminé de decir._

_Charlie me dirigía una mirada de tristeza pero aun así me dijo: _

—_Hija, haz lo que tengas que hacer; cuenta con todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites._

_Tres días después me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, lista para abordar un avión con rumbo a Chicago con la esperanza de poder cumplir mis sueños y recuperar mi vida. _

_Me dirigí a Charlie para despedirme._

—_Gracias, papá, por todo. Te quiero —sollocé. _

—_Yo también te quiero, pequeña, cuídate y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo —soltó y me abrazó fuertemente. _

Y aquí me encuentro en la ciudad de los vientos, en cuanto llegué compré un pequeño apartamento en el centro de tres habitaciones, una amplia cocina y una hermosa vista de la ciudad, me dediqué a conocer un poco para poder estar más ubicada y aquí estoy tres semanas después lista para mi primer día de trabajo. Subí a mi Audi TT y me dirigí a la casa editorial Hale. Cuando llegué me dirigí a recepción para que me dieran mi carnet y así poder ingresar a las instalaciones. Me recibió una chica que no hacia más que limarse las uñas.

—Buenos días, ¿tiene alguna cita? —chilló aquella chica.

—No… —Iba a continuar, pero me detuvo.

—Entonces, retírese —sentenció.

Alcé la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

—No me retiro, soy Isabella Swan, la nueva editora. Y usted, ¿quién es? —le pregunté.

—Jessica Stanley —respondió—, y aquí tiene su carnet. El señor Hale le está esperando en su oficina para darle la bienvenida —añadió con desdén.

—Gracias —contesté simplemente, tomé el carnet y me dirigí al ascensor.

Cuando entré en el ala de las oficinas pude apreciar que todo estaba muy bien decorado. El ambiente que trasmitían era agradable.

—Buenos días, estoy buscando al señor Hale. Soy Isabella Swan, la nueva editora —me anuncié.

—Buenos días, soy Angela, la asistente del señor Hale. Espere un momento ya le notifico que usted está aquí —me respondió muy amable.

—OK, esperaré. —Me senté a esperar y un minuto después Angela me estaba diciendo que podía pasar.

Cuando entré en aquella oficina todo lo que me trasmitía era paz y tranquilidad. Entonces visualice al que seria mi jefe. Era un hombre joven, como de unos veintiocho años, de piel blanca y cabellos rubios; ojos tan azules como el mar. Su mirada era de respeto pero a la vez de bondad y amabilidad.

—Buenos días, Srta. Swan, y sea bienvenida a editorial Hale. Espero que se sienta cómoda estando aquí —se dirigió a mí con voz amable.

—Buenos días y gracias, señor Hale, le aseguro que así será —respondí con sinceridad.

Y así esperaba ya que quería poder olvidar por todo lo que había pasado y comenzar de cero.

*******

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia no es muy largo pero espero que les sea de su agrado ya que soy nueva en esto**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**Kxandra: brujis gracias por apoyarme en esta locura y ayudarme con las ideas de verdad gracias**

**Dulce y Fuerte: por inspirarme a por fin publicar uno de los tantos FF que empiezo a escribir pero no me animaba a publicar y el ayudarte a ti me termino de convencer muchas gracias**

**Y a todas aquellas autoras: crisst, troyis, hale cullen anna, titicullen. Y muchas otras las cuales sus historias han sido fuente de inspiración.**

**No sean malas y déjenme un revew y díganme que opinan**

**Nos leemos *----***


	3. Abriendome al mundoNuevos amigos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Me enamoré de Ti**

**By**

**Marie Cullen2017**

**Capítulo II.**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que entre en publicaciones Hale, puedo decir que este es el trabajo que siempre había soñado, y me encanta, pero como en todo lugar de trabajo no todo puede ser color de rosas, ya me había ganado varias enemigas incluso un acosador y como no iba a dejar que me humillaran mas y me acosaran me tocaba lidiar con ellos: Jessica Stanley la recepcionista, y Lauren Mallory otra, de las editoras, se encargan de hacerme la vida de cuadritos desde el primer día que pise publicaciones Hale, solo porque destaco en mi trabajo y lo hago bien, ellas no lo soportan; al igual que disfruto como el señor Hale, o Jasper como me pidió que lo llamara, las regañaba, o que a Mike Newton lo enviara constantemente a su sitio de trabajo y dejara de acosarme_._

Jasper era amable y comprensivo, al igual que Ángela, su asistente, con ellos tenia una especie de amistad, pero no me atrevía a abrirme del todo con ellos, sobre todo después de lo que paso con el, temo que me traicionen de nuevo.

Un toque a mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Srta. Swan el Señor Hale convoca una reunión en la sala de juntas. —me informo mi secretaria Bree

—Gracias Bree enseguida voy —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Esto era algo raro en Jasper, el casi nunca convocaba a una reunión a menos que fuera al muy importante, algo debe haber hecho Mallory mal otra vez, no le di importancia a ese hecho y me dirigí a la sala de juntas.

—Buenos días a todos—salude con educación.

Mallory me dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras que Newton una asquerosa mirada lasciva, los únicos que me regresaron el saludo fueron Kate una joven editora enfocada en su trabajo y Peter el jefe de diseño, a las pocos minutos entro Jasper con una rubia muy linda a la que pude identificar como Rosalie por las fotos que el tenia en su escritorio.

—Buenos días a todos, el día de hoy los he convocado porque mi hermana Rosalie se integra a trabajar con nosotros, espero que le den la bienvenida como es debido. —nos dijo Jasper.

Después de dichas esas palabras Rosalie se levanto y se dirigió a nosotros con una mirada de decisión y encanto que podía paralizar a cualquier hombre, le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano y agrego…

—Gracias, por la bienvenida y espero que nos llevemos bien —simplemente dijo.

Cada uno fue saliendo de la sala de juntas hasta que solo quedamos Jasper, su hermana, Ángela y yo, que quería consultar unas cuantas cosas de la publicación de un nuevo libro.

—Isabella ella es Rosalie, creo que ustedes se llevaran bien— dijo simplemente.

—Así que es ella de quien me hablabas —le dijo Rosalie a su hermano, se giro hacia mí y dijo —mira, que tal si salimos a comer y conversamos un rato? ya esta próxima la hora de la comida y a tus jefes no les importara que salgas unos minutos antes—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—hazlo, yo te autorizo, creo que te vendría bien ya que desde que trabajas aquí nunca te he visto salir a comer o conversar con alguien además de mi o Ángela —replico Jasper al ver mi cara de vacilación.

—la verdad no se que decir, yo no quiero incomodar de verdad, a lo mejor ustedes quieren ponerse al día y yo solo estaría interrumpiendo, de verdad no quiero molestar —dije insegura.

— no es molestia Isabella, Rosalie esta encantada de que la acompañes y ella y yo ya nos pusimos al día en casa ayer en cuanto llego, ahora no te hagas de rogar creo que esto te hará bien—regaño Jasper.

—Esta bien voy a ir—dije resignada— pero estas horas perdidas de trabajo las voy a recuperar el fin de semana —agregue seriamente.

Rosalie me dio una mira de interrogación y Ángela puso cara de no creer mis palabras, ¿porque quien en su sano juicio trabajaría un fin de semana? , solo alguien como yo que quiere alejar los malos recuerdos y las pesadillas; la pregunta de Ángela me trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Isabella es que acaso no tienes a nadie con quien salir a divertirte? — pregunto un tanto divertida

—en realidad no — conteste con simpleza

Pero su siguiente pregunta trajo todos los recuerdos de golpe.

— ¿de verdad no tienes a nadie ni siquiera un novio que te espera para hacer algo divertido? — pregunta con un toque de inocencia

Se me fue el color de la cara solo el recordar como Jacob y yo nos sentábamos en el parque a conversar animadamente sobre cualquier tema, o riendo como tontos por cualquier cosa, ese era nuestro concepto de diversión, por eso esa sola pregunta también trajo en puñado de emociones reprimidas; lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero le había prometido a Jasper comer con Rosalie y lo cumpliría, así que como pude le respondí a Ángela —no, no tengo a nadie — conteste con voz ahogada

—Ya va siendo hora de que salgamos, la verdad muero de hambre — comento Rosalie dándose cuenta de la situación

Agradecía que Rosalie no me hiciera contestar ya que todavía no me sentía con ánimos como para confiar a alguien mi historia y se que mi cara debió trasmitir ese sentimiento.

Salimos de las oficinas rumbo al restaurante favorito de Rosalie la cual aprovecho para hacerme un montón de preguntas sin tocar el tema sentimental, cosa que agradecí infinitamente, yo también pude conocer un poco mas a rosalie y se que detrás de esa fachada de jefa dura e implacable se esconde la mas amble persona que puedo conocer, en cuanto llegamos al lugar (que era impresionante debo decir) pude notar que quería preguntarme algo.

—Adelante Rosalie pregunta o dime lo que quieras decirme, y por favor llámame Bella —dije.

—Bella se que seguramente no quieras hablas del tema, pero por tu mirada cuando Ángela te pregunto si tenias a alguien te debieron hacer mucho daño —dijo.

—si lo hicieron pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello —sollocé.

—Tranquila cuando estés lista para hablar aquí estaré para escucharte—contesto con amabilidad.

—Gracias de verdad —dije con voz ronca por llorar

Luego de ese pequeño incidente la plática se hizo más amena, conversamos de un montón de cosas, la verdad es que Rosalie era muy simpática a pesar de esa dura y fría mirada que daba cuando la conocías.

Poco a poco el tempo comenzó a pasar y mi amistad con los gemelos hale fue creciendo al punto de que solo ellos sabia lo que había sucedido con El, solo me había permitido confiar en ellos y en nadie mas, para mi ellos eran como los hermanos que siempre quise; Jasper era quien me daba la tranquilidad y la paz necesaria cuando mas lo ameritaba, sabia que jazz tenia novia y la amaba mucho pero aun así me preguntaba si ella no estaría celosa de mi relación con el, rosalie era otra historia, con ella salía y me divertía, solo que no al punto que ella quisiera, cuando le conté todo lo que paso con el y todo lo que se dijo y se dice de mi en donde vivía ella quería salir directamente hacia allá y patearle el culo, pero no se lo permití, no quería regresar ni mucho menos recodar todo aquello; solo tenia contacto con mi padre y el no podía evitar contarme todas las cosas que aun se decía de mi en el pueblo donde vivía. Eso aun hacia que mi corazón doliera. La voz preocupada de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Cariño que tienes? —pregunto

—mi padre llamo hoy rose, y me contó que todavía hay rumores sobre mi —dije con voz ronca por llorar

—cariño no le des importancia, tu mas que nadie sabes que nada de eso es verdad—dijo con voz dulce

—Lo se rose pero aun duele, y el saber que mi papa pasa por todo eso solo duele aun mas —dije con voz llorosa

—ya pero llorar no va a solucionar nada; sabes que? salgamos esta noche, así podrás conocer a la novia de jazz —dijo con tono pícaro

—Gracias de verdad —dije con voz ronca por llorar

La tarde continuo entre bromas sobre mi vestuario y el como debería arreglarme para la ocasión, así que rose decidió que me pondría un vestido corto negro strapless con unas sandalias negras mientras que ella se pondría un vestido rojo sangre con sandalias de igual color (vestidos y zapatos en mi perfil); rose termino de arreglarme dejando mi cabello suelto con ondas y maquillaje suave, pero mi autoestima callo al fondo de los subsuelos después de verla a ella ya arreglada.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, los demás nos deben estar esperando —dijo con tono pícaro

Nos fuimos en su BMW rojo, las calles estaban llenas de gente que también iba a divertirse, llegamos al un local de moda llamado Rent, a las afueras del local nos esperaba Jasper para entrar.

—Chicas pero que hermosas se ven esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa

—gracias Jasper—dije bajando la mirada

—gracias hermanito, pero será mejor que entremos Alice debe estar impaciente y además creo que bella cumplió su cuota de sonrojos por hoy —dijo Rosalie riendo

—Ok entremos, Alice a estado demasiado inquieta esperándolas ya quiere conocerlas, así también aprovechan para conocer a sus hermanos —dijo haciendo un ademan para que entráramos

Jasper solo dio nuestros nombres en la entrada, no tuvimos que hacer la cola de la entra la cual era demasiado larga; el lugar era agradable con música de moda, la pista de baile estaba abarrotada de gente bailando, las mesas eran de diseño minimalista pero elegantes, jazz nos condujo hasta el área VIP nos acercamos a la mesa y pude distinguir a dos personas conversando animadamente eran una chica y un chico, estos en cuantos llegamos a la mesa se levantaron.

—Chicos ellas son mi hermana Rosalie e Isabella una amiga—dijo jazz con una sonrisa

La chica era bajita pero muy hermosa, parecía un hada, su cabello lo tenia corto con las puntas en todas direcciones se acerco a nosotras con andares de bailarina.

—es un gusto al fin conocerlas, jazz siempre habla de ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa

—El gusto es nuestro —respondió Rosalie

—El grandote con pinta de matón es mi hermano Emmett —dijo presentando al grandote

A simple vista parecía intimidante pero al mirar sus ojos podías ver esa cara de niño que tenia, nos deslumbro con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que hacían aniñar más sus facciones.

—Señoritas es un gusto —dijo con una sonrisa

Por primera ves desde que conocía a Rosalie la pude ver sonrojada, eso si que era digno de ver

—mi otro hermano Edward no podrá venir hoy ya que se le presento una emergencia en el hospital —dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestras bebidas conversando amenamente la noche transcurría sin mayor problema, pero todo tiene que terminar y de la peor manera; salía del baño para dirigirme de nuevo hacia los chicos cuando la voz que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos me saludo.

_**Hola isabella es bueno verte de nuevo… **_

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia no es muy largo pero espero que les sea de su agrado ya que soy nueva en esto, también quisiera disculparme por el retraso se que no tengo justificación pero la universidad me a tenido de cabeza y si a eso le sumamos el estreno de eclipse pues ya se imaginaran jajajajajaja.**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**Kxandra: brujís gracias por apoyarme en esta locura y ayudarme con las ideas de verdad gracias.**

**Dulce y Fuerte: por inspirarme a por fin publicar uno de los tantos FF que empiezo a escribir pero no me animaba a publicar y el ayudarte a ti me termino de convencer muchas gracias.**

**A mi estupenda beta la cual sin ella, los capítulos serian un desastre con los horrores, digo errores ortográficos de verdad muchísimas gracias a ****WhiteDemon14**

**Y a aquellas personas las cuales me dejaron sus rr y me colocaron como sus favoritos también muchas gracias =)**

**También quiero agradecer a la gente del TSFV-ZULIA por darme la oportunidad de conocer a gente que le encanta esta saga tanto como a mi gracias chicas son las mejores. **

**Y a todas aquellas autoras: crisst, troyis, hale cullen Anna, titicullen. Y muchas otras las cuales sus historias han sido fuente de inspiración.**

**No sean malas y déjenme un review y díganme que opinan **

**Nos leemos *-***


	4. mi verdad

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Me enamoré de Ti**

**By**

**Marie Cullen2017**

**Capítulo III.**

_**Hola Isabella es bueno verte de nuevo… **_

Era lo voz de la persona que menos quería que me había hecho tanto daño, **Jacob**; este me miraba de manera poco agradable con una sonrisa ladina en su cara. Mi cara poco a poco fue reflejando el terror que sentía el solo de verlo, no quería que mis nuevos amigos se cruzaran con el ya muchos daño había hecho ya como para empeorarlo.

—Vaya no esperaba encontrarme con la mojigata Swan en un antro… esto sí que es una sorpresa —dijo con arrogancia

—Yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida además tu y yo ya no somos nada —le dijo con odio.

—Cariño si no recuerdas yo nunca terminé contigo —me dijo tomándome del brazo.

—Ja, no hizo falta que lo hicieras, tus acciones lo dijeron todo por ti, ahora te agradecería que me soltaras porque me haces daño —le contesté con lagrimas en los ojos.

A lo lejos pude ver a Jasper y Rosalie buscándome cuando por fin se percataron de lo que sucedía no dudaron en acercarse.

—Bella ¿dónde demonios te metiste? —preguntó desesperada Rose.

—Bella cariño ¿estás bien? —cuestiono jazz al ver mi cara de terror.

Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza ya que las palabras no me salían

—y tu quien demonios te crees para tenerla así —cuestiono jazz con rabia

—Así que ya me cambiaste por otro pequeña zorra. —escupió Jacob con desprecio

En cuanto dijo eso apretó mas su mano entorno a mi brazo, Jazz estaba rojo de la furia y tanto Alice como Emmett se acercaron a nosotros pero no venían solos venían con alguien mas

— ¿Bella quien es el? —cuestiono jazz con furia

—Ja- Jacob —dije vos temblorosa.

—Creo que por tu bien deberías soltarla —esta ves quien hablo fue Emmett.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? —Gruñó Jacob —además esta zorra se lo merece... —terminó de destilar su veneno.

—O la sueltas o no la cuentas tu decides —exploto Jasper

En ese momento la única persona que no había hablado y observaba todo con una expresión de furia hablo, era un hombre de cabello cobrizo era quien venia con Alice y Emmett

—Es mejor que la sueltes o créeme que será lo último que hagas —dijo una voz aterciopelada contenida por la rabia.

Lo único que hizo Jacob fue reír con arrogancia y levantar la mano para é los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó, lo que si sentí fue su mano soltar su agarre. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la escena mas ilógica: el chico de cabello cobrizo estaba encima de Jacob golpeándolo; lance una mirada de pánico a Jazz el cual estaba tratando de quitar a aquel hombre de encima de Jacob y cuando por fin lo logro este ultimo me dio una mirada de absoluto odio y coraje.

—Nos volveremos a ver Isabella —dijo y sin más se fue.

Lancé un sollozo ante la amenaza, deslicé la mirada a los chicos para ver la cara de preocupación de Rosalie, la de angustia y rabia de Jasper, de temor de Alice, la de desconcierto de Emmett, pero la que mas me sorprendió fue la mirada de furia de aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo y penetrante ojos verdes, sentía que la fuerza me abandonaba, estaba un poco mareada por lo ocurrido.

—Será mejor que la saquemos de aquí esta a punto de desmayarse —dijo la vos aterciopelada.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomó en brazos y me sacó del local. Sus brazos me trasmitían seguridad pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas por culpa de la tención que viví. Ya afuera no pude contener mis lágrimas. Él solo me apretaba más contra si y murmuraba palabras de consuelo y poco a poco la obscuridad me envolvió.

Desperté un poco aturdida, miré a mí alrededor y estaba en un auto con aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo.

—Veo que ya despertaste—dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—He... Si pero… ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté.

—Alice y Rosalie se fueron con Jasper y Emmett —respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

— ¿A donde me llevas? —pregunte al ver que estaba en su auto

—Tranquila estoy llevándote a tu casa…Rosalie me dio tu dirección —dijo—por cierto me llamo Edward soy el hermano de Alice —se presentó.

—Soy Bella, y gracias por esto —simplemente conteste.

—No es nada, solo cuido lo importante para mi familia —contestó.

Después de eso se hizo el silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo. Me atrevía a mirarlo mas detenidamente, tenia la nariz recta, pómulos marcados y boca de ensueño, pero sus ojos eran los que mas me llamaban la atención eran de un verde esmeralda que nunca había visto antes, estos tenían un brillo particular que no sabia identificar, me había quedado mirándolo fijamente estudiándolo hasta que se dio cuenta y me dedico una sonrisa de lado, volví mi cara hacia la ventana con mis mejillas sonrojadas. El cortó el silencio

—He… disculpa la pregunta pero quien era ese tipo para hacerte semejante cosa —pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—Es alguien de quien me quiero olvidar en estos momentos —conteste tratando de reprimir nuevas lágrimas

—Lo siento si te ofendió mi pregunta, pero es que no me pareció correcto que te hiciera daño —dijo con el ceño fruncido

—Esta bien no me ofendió tu pregunta solo es algo de lo que me quiero olvidar no es fácil para mi —le dije

—Esta bien si no me quieres contar de toda manera esa no era la forma de tratar a una mujer —dijo de manera distante

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, no sabia que le pasaba primero me trata de manera amable y luego se comporta de manera distante; seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

—gracias por traerme y por todo lo demás no tenias porque hacerlo —dije

Me baje del auto para encontrarme con los chicos los cuales me miraban de manera preocupada

—Ya muchachos estoy bien —dije

—bella cariño nos preocupaste, ese idiota no debió aparecer nunca —contesto Rosalie

—lo siento rose no quería preocuparlos todo fue de repente —dije en un susurro

—ya cariño esta bien no tienes la culpa de que malnacido estuviera allí —dijo Jasper

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con tres miradas interrogantes, sabia que había llegado la hora de contar mi verdad…

_Todo comenzó cuando me dirigí a La Push con la intención de visitar a Jacob y así sorprenderlo. Al llegar me percaté de que no sólo estaba la Explorer de él sino también un Lexus negro que nunca antes había conocido. "Debe ser un cliente", pensé. Salí del coche y toqué la puerta varias veces, pero como nadie me abría, decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Seguramente él debía estar reunido en el despacho ya que no se escuchaba nada en el piso de abajo, subí las escaleras y pequeños quejidos inundaron el ambiente. Me preocupé creyendo que podría estar herido_-que tonta-._ Así que subí lo más rápido posible sólo para darme cuenta que los sonidos no provenían del despacho sino de la habitación de Jacob. Con el corazón apunto de salirse de mi pecho abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con la escena mas grotesca que pude imaginar. Jacob estaba desnudo encima de una mujer de tez bronceada a la que él acariciaba y, entre suspiros y gemidos, llamaba "Leah", inconscientemente dejé escapar un sollozo haciendo que ellos se percataran de mi presencia._

—_Bella —jadeó con asombro Jacob. _

—_Bebé, ¿qué hace ésa aquí? —replicó la muy idiota. _

—_Bella, yo… —repetía el imbécil mayor. _

—_Yo no hago nada aquí, por favor, continúen lo que hacían y olviden que yo existo y, ¿Jacob?, no me busques, no me llamas y haz de cuenta que estoy muerta —dije entre sollozos. _

_Así como pude salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi casa sólo para encerrarme en mi habitación, Charlie al ver mi estado corrió detrás de mí pero no logró sacarme una sola palabra; dos largos días pasaron entre lágrimas y pesadillas para que yo lograra salir un poco de casa pero sólo para buscar los víveres que hacían falta para la cena. Ya estando en el súper, me di cuenta que la gente me miraba mas de lo normal y murmuraba cosas, algunas de las cuales, logré escuchar._

"_Qué descarada, ¿cómo tiene cara para salir de su casa después de lo que hizo?"_

_"Esa zorra no tiene límites, la pobre Leah está destrozada, Jacob ya no se quiere casar y sólo por lo que pasó con ella", ya las lagrimas caían por mi rostro. _

_"Dicen que estuvo con tantos hombres que por eso su madre la echó de casa, pobre Charlie" _

_Y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar y salí corriendo a donde Charlie._

—_Me voy —le dije y no le di tiempo de replicar—, me largo de aquí, no aguanto más las humillaciones de este pueblo —tomé aire y continué—. Me han ofrecido un puesto en una editorial de Chicago y lo voy a aceptar —terminé de decir._

_Charlie solo hizo lo que era más conveniente _

—_Hija, haz lo que tengas que hacer; cuenta con todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites._

_Tres días después me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, lista para abordar un avión con rumbo a Chicago con la esperanza de poder cumplir mis sueños y recuperar mi vida. _

Así fue como conocí a Jasper ya Rosalie trabajo con ellos en la editorial son los únicos que sabían la historia- continúe- hace un mes mi padre me dijo en una llamada que en el pueblo se seguían diciendo cosas de mi no solo eso también el ultimo rumor es que el motivo de que el no sea haya querido casar es que Leah perdió un hijo que esperaban por mi culpa.

—oh bella lo siento mucho de verdad —dijo Alice en un susurro

—solo espero que ese tipo no se te acerque —dije Jasper

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo —hablo por primera ves Edward—porque te quería hacer daño esta noche —concluyo

—yo fui la razón para que se quedara sin clientes, según me conto mi padre poco después de salir del pueblo —dije en un susurro

—tranquila el no te hará nada —replico Rosalie

— Es el lo que de verdad espero—susurre

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia no es muy largo pero espero que les sea de su agrado ya que soy nueva en esto, también quisiera disculparme por el retraso se que no tengo justificación pero la universidad me a tenido de cabeza.**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**Kxandra: brujís gracias por apoyarme en esta locura y ayudarme con las ideas de verdad gracias.**

**A mis estupendas beta la cual sin ellas, este capítulo seria un desastre con los horrores, digo errores ortográficos de verdad muchísimas gracias a ****Beth y a Ginette gracias chicas de verdad **

**Y a aquellas personas las cuales me dejaron sus rr y me colocaron como sus favoritos también muchas gracias =)**

**También quiero agradecer a la gente del TSFV-ZULIA por darme la oportunidad de conocer a gente que le encanta esta saga tanto como a mi gracias chicas son las mejores. **

**Y a todas aquellas autoras las cuales sus historias han sido fuente de inspiración.**

**No sean malas y déjenme un review y díganme que opinan **

**Nos leemos *-***


End file.
